Divine abilities
Divine abilities are special abilities that are specific to a particular race of Divine Beasts. Summary Sometimes, it can be passed on to their descendants even if the descendants are not a divine beast, though a way to unlock the ability has to be found (e.g. the Azure Dragon Clan's Ancestral Ceremony). Divine abilities are usually cheat-like skills that greatly empower the user or act as an immensely powerful attack when used, though they use a great amount of divine power. As such, they cannot be used too quickly in succession, or spammed. They can only be used by Deities due to divine power being needed to use them. Divine abilities might be able to be used by a Deity even if he is not a divine beast if he has fused with the blood essence of the divine beast. Types There are divine abilities can be classified into two main types: Innate gifts and true divine abilties. Innate gifts are advantages that a divine beast is born with, though it may not be unique to the divine beast's race. True divine abilities are like overpowered attacks that can be used in battle that are unique to a specific race of divine beast. Examples of Innate gifts: * Soul split (not actual name) (special innate gift unique to Bulas) - Bulas can split their personalities, thoughts and soul into two bodies, choosing what they want to put in each one. For example, a Bula can cast off all his evil and dark thoughts into one body so that the one body has everything good while the other has everything bad/evil. The Bula can also sacrifice himself to give birth to a child; there are no other ways of reproduction. * Hard/tough/strong bodies - Some divine beasts are innately gifted with extremely tough, strong and hard bodies. This gives them the advantage in material attacks and defense. For example, Godeater rats have bodies as tough as divine sparks and even material attacks from Paragons cannot injure a Highgod Godeater rat * Strong soul - Some divine beasts, as a result of their true divine ability, also possess a strong soul. This gives them the advantage in soul attacks and defense. For example, Nine-Tailed Windripper Foxes have a strong soul due to their divine ability. * Speed - Some divine beasts are innately gifted with speed, such as the Ninetailed Windripper Fox. Examples of True Divine abilities: * Godeater (by Godeater Rats) - Conjures an enormous phantom of a Godeater Rat. Is a soul attack that targets the Divine Spark. Insta-kill attack for any Deities that does not have a soul-protecting Sovereign artifact or is of a higher level (in terms of divinity) than the Godeater Rat that uses it. (e.g. Paragons can survive it when Highgod Bebe uses it) * Dragon's Roar (by members of the Azure Dragon Clan who have gone through the Ancestral ceremony) - Conjures an enormous phantom of an Azure Dragon. Freezes/Slows down time for the person it targets, though it can be broken out ofBook 17, Chapter 12. * Heaven Devourer (by Suanni Lions e.g. Dylin) - Conjures an enormous phantom of a Suanni Lion. Creates a gravitational pull with a powerful devouring force on the target. If the target is not strong enough and cannot resist, he will be devoured by the attack. * Ocean Devourer (by Ba-Serpants e.g. Tarosse) - Very similiar to Heaven Devourer of the Suanni Lion, in which their abilities have the same aspects.Book 13, Chapter 17 * Demon Song (by Blue Hawks) - Conjures a phantom of a golden, crested hawk with golden eyes that is ten thousand meters in size. Is a sound-based soul attack. * Mesmerizing Fantasy Domain (by Nine-Tailed Windripper Foxes) - Conjures an enormous cyan-furred fox phantom with nine tails that is hundreds of meters in size. Is a soul attack that mesmerizes everyone who sees it and makes them dizzy. * Amethyst Rampart (by Amethyst Godbeasts e.g. Reisgem) - Conjures an enormous zone that acts like a very strong Gravitational Space which the user controls. * World Collapser (by Bear - never mentioned) - Conjures a phantom of an enormous thousand-meter, snowy-furred bear with jade green eyes. When used, an earthen yellow ripple blasts out in every direction for many kilometers. It restricts the movement of everyone it targets. * Soul Extinguisher (by members of Ashcroft clan) - Conjures a phantom of an enormous of a black serpent, which only has a single, solitary red eye.A translucent light instantly slashes appears between the eyebrows that could only shoot forward, using raw, brute force to shatter anything that blocked in its path, then extinguished the enemy’s soul. References Category:Terminology Category:Stub Category:Abilities